


Time With You Is All I Need

by Digi9797



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Due to exams coming up at Kosei Hifumi suggests that her and her boyfriend Akira have a study session together but when the day comes neither of them can seem to focus...
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Time With You Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of the prompts for Rarepair Week ahead of time but some of them I had to work on during Rarepair Week itself and this one took the longest due to procrastination and getting distracted and I ended up staying up all night and all morning writing this which is why it's the shortest of all the prompts, I am very tired, plz enjoy....zzzzz...
> 
> Prompt 7 - ~~Soulmates~~ | **Study Session** | ~~Free Day~~

It was a sunny Saturday evening and Akira was tidying up his room, making sure that it was neat as it could be before his girlfriend, Hifumi, arrived for their study session they planned to do today since exams for Kosei were coming up.

“Hey kid.” Akira turned to find Sojiro standing at the top of the stairs, “Is the only thing you’re going to do with your girl really studying? I know I said studying is important but this is your girlfriend we’re talking about.”

“It’s not the _only_ we’re going to do, we’re just doing it first to get it out of the way.” said Akira as he neatly placed his blanket on his bed, “Plus this was her idea.”

“Still it’s not even your schools exams it’s hers.”

“Even if what we do is studying I still love hanging out with her and if I can keep up on my studies while I do it then I’m for it.” after making sure his bed was set Akira walked over to the table be had pulled out for the two of them to use and got out his phone, “She should be here any minute.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be downstairs if you two need anything, I’ll even make you two some coffee.”

“Thank you!” called Akira as Sojiro descended the stairs.

Akira sat down on the somewhat stiff couch that was kept in his room, sorting out the papers and books that sat in front of him.

Suddenly he heard the bell from the door down stairs ring and Sojiro exchange greetings with someone.

“Wonder who that could be.” said Akira with a knowing smile as the girl he had been waiting for ascended the stairs.

“Sorry I’m late.” said Hifumi as she walked over and sat next to Akira and began unpacking her study material.

Akira leaned in to kiss Hifumi, which she returned, “It’s ok don’t worry about it, do you want to get started?”

“Yes please, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can relax.”

Akira chuckled, “True, well then let’s get to work.”

Hifumi nodded and without anymore words the two began to study, minutes went by and Akira found himself taking glances at Hifumi as she hyper focused on the material in front of her.

“H-Hey um-”

“Yes?” Hifumi snapped her attention towards her boyfriend, “Do you need help with something?”

“U-Um I- n-never mind...” Akira turned back to his work.

“Oh....o-ok...” Hifumi then did the same, but now she couldn’t seem to focus, her attention drifting back-and-forth from her work to her boyfriend, “Hey Akira-kun?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Is...something wrong?”

“U-Um w-well...” Akira scratched the back of his head, his eyes darting around the room, “It’s just....Sojiro was kind of right...”

“...Kind of right about what?”

“Well, a few minutes before you arrived Sojiro was complaining about how the only thing we were gonna do was study and while I know that’s probably not the case and I even told him that....I still feel weird about it being the _first_ thing we do...”

“....Oh...”

“....It’s stupid isn’t it...”

“N-No!” Hifumi quickly took one of Akira’s hands and held it tightly within her own, “It’s not stupid at all!!”

“R-Really?”

“Really, if you want to go do something else before we study then we can.”

“....Sojiro said he’d make us coffee...”

“Then let’s go have some coffee.” said Hifumi with a smile, as she and Akira stood up and walked downstairs, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ......Rarepair Week is done.....I finally can rest....imma go play Hades now...


End file.
